


控制

by samasawolf



Category: p storm, 反贪风暴4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samasawolf/pseuds/samasawolf
Summary: 中篇设定中的一辆车…搭班卧底二人组之假戏真做…两方都想争夺控制权的故事…为什么先码了肉呢，真是个很好的问题…中篇很快会动笔的！*尽量不OOC的后果就是写成了武侠打戏（bushi*希望大家吃的愉快~求反馈可以给中篇搞点儿灵感hhh





	控制

控制

*CP：【反贪风暴4/P Storm】陆志廉/曹元元

 

“不是，陆Sir，演戏就要演的像一点嘛~”曹元元坐在床边，扯了扯自己被手铐拷在床头柱子的右手。黑色的铁质床架和银色的手铐摩擦，发出几声脆响。

“陆Sir，好不容易出来一趟，你就别这么绷着了。放轻松…好歹你打开让我洗漱一下换个衣服啊…”曹元元继续在那里喋喋不休。

陆Sir这个久违的称呼让陆志廉心头一动，为了这项特殊任务他已经做了好久曹元元嘴里的“阿陆”和“志廉”了，真是头疼。好不容易被陈诚派出来搞定一桩生意，才能离开那个满是监听器的屋子，恢复俩人正常的关系。

也该给元少点颜色看看了，否则还不等着他上天呢。

“拷着你，让你回忆一下自己是来干嘛的。别沉浸在cover id里太入戏，准备跑路继续做你的元少。”陆志廉站在窗口，谨慎的观察了窗外，拉上窗帘。

“怎么了？受委屈了？”曹元元眯起了眼，眼中泛着光，低音共振，“陆Sir，我可要提醒你，严格来说我们依旧在执行任务，那么你就还是我曹元元的男朋友。”

说完还刻意眨了几下眼睛，嘴角带笑。

陆志廉面无表情的看着他，“阿陆，我可是说了你跟我来加拿大，保你一生富贵的。现在我们来了，怎么样？”

“来是来了，不过你看清楚，”陆志廉走近他，手指附上冰冷的手铐，“自己的处境。”

曹元元瞬间像被点燃的火药桶，皱着眉毛一脸戾气的跳起来，抬起可以自由活动的左手就去抓陆志廉的衣领。陆志廉哪能让他得逞，见招拆招，一个擒拿手就把他反按在了床上。

曹元元肌肉紧绷，陆志廉感受到衬衣下持续用力。两个人在持续无声的对抗，谁都没有放弃的意思。

空气中回荡着两个人的喘息声，最终还是陆志廉先一步松开了手。身上微微的薄汗和清晰的心跳声，让他有些不悦。

近来面对着眼前这个人的挑衅，他越来越无法控制自己的情绪，理性的思考了。

还不等他完成自我反思，曹元元已经反身坐在床头，微微的喘着气，却依旧挂着他标准的微笑。

那种高人一等的，运筹帷幄的，狡猾如狐狸却又凶狠如狼狗的，微笑。

真让人讨厌。陆志廉挪开了目光，尝试尽量减少他对于自己的影响。可是曹元元的目光，还是紧锁在自己身上。那种压迫感，仿佛刚才对峙中的胜利者是自己一般。

哦，是自己放的手。陆志廉想，换言之，确实是对方赢了。

陆志廉叹了口气，闪身去了卫生间，关上门。一把打开水管到最大，冷水肆意的涌出来，向着下水道口迫不及待的钻进去，毫无矜持可言。

盯着流水半分钟之后，陆志廉关掉了水龙头，抬头看着镜子。

我不需要冷水，我清醒的很。

他也久违的对着自己笑了笑，打开门闲步而出。

曹元元一眼就感觉出了陆志廉整个情绪的变化，他笑容和眼神不变，抬起手，开始解自己衬衣的扣子。

一颗，两颗，三颗。

单手解扣子的速度不快，能清晰的看到皮肤包裹下，大拇指，食指和中指指节上关节用力，微微发白。

陆志廉突然轻笑了起来，抱起肩膀斜倚在墙上，一脸旁观者的模样。他这副样子着实让曹元元一拳打在棉花上，瞬间没了继续挑衅下去的兴趣。

“得了得了，陆Sir，解开吧…”曹元元晃了晃头，双手做出投降的动作，“我保证老老实实的，OK？”

陆志廉这才从兜里慢慢吞吞的摸出一串钥匙，手腕用力一甩，钥匙向着对方的心口砸了过去。

“啊嗷！”曹元元把身上的钥匙顺势挂在小指上，用掌心按摩着胸口刚才收到的暴击。“你这是杀人啊喂，疼…”说罢呲牙勒嘴的反手迅速开了锁。

不过，他先打开的却是床头那一侧的手铐。像转钥匙链一样，把手腕上的手铐转来转去。

“幼稚。”陆志廉吐槽了一句，走近曹元元准备帮他解开手腕上的手铐。而曹元元也面带笑容的伸着手等他，左手的钥匙晃了晃。

陆志廉伸手准备接钥匙的一瞬间，钥匙被曹元元一抬手腕从左手扔到了右手上。陆志廉也反应极快，右手迅速转换方向的同时，左手抬起准备在曹元元再次倒手之前抓住他的手腕。

电光火石之间，曹元元眼睛里闪过一抹奸计得逞的骄傲。钥匙被他重新抓在了左手手心，同时左胳膊用力一把拨开陆志廉的右手，而右手趁着一甩的力道把手铐空着的一边握在手里。

咔嚓，手铐被紧紧的拷在了陆志廉的左边手腕上。在陆志廉分心之时，又眼睁睁的看着一串银色的小东西从眼前画出了一道美丽的弧线， 恰到好处的消失在两片窗帘的缝隙处。

伴随着几乎不可闻的金属落地声，陆志廉看着两人拷在一起的双手皱着了眉头，一声“Fu…ck”终究是没说出口。反观曹元元，虽然脸上一脸假意的遗憾，心里却不知道是如何乐开了花。

毕竟眼前这个人背叛了他这么多次，曹元元口口声声说的背叛他的人都要死。结果呢？这个人让他一次一次自欺欺人，破了一次一次的规矩。想清楚了陆志廉这个例外就算舍不得让他死，也必须给点惩罚。然后成为自己的所有物，也许就…不怕背叛了吧…

陆志廉站起身，想拉着曹元元去窗口看看那串该死的钥匙掉哪儿去了，还有没有补救的余地。可是曹元元就是把自己粘在了床上，手腕被拽出一条红痕也纹丝不动。陆志廉轻哼了一声，弯下身就准备掰着肩膀把曹元元硬扛起来。

曹元元也不是任人摆布的脾气，何况陆志廉这个姿势就必须把背部暴露给自己。一点儿没犹豫，一个肘击下去，陆sir上身就倒了下去，快要趴地上了。

曹元元伸出被拷着的右手，牵动着陆志廉的左手，在他身下接住他。一使劲，把陆志廉放倒在了床上。为了不别着自己的手腕，曹元元从他身上翻了过去，过去了床的右侧。

他把两人的手搭在陆志廉的身上，侧躺着看着对方。“陆Sir，你太着急了吧，忘了脖子可是很脆的啊？”曹元元的语气里透着一股运筹帷幄。

“好不容易出来一趟，玩玩儿呗。明天早上我陪你去找钥匙，好不好？”陆志廉一动不动的躺着，不出声。

“喂~陆Sir，陆志廉！”曹元元拽了拽手铐，“你这样就很无聊了。”

看陆志廉还是一副尸体一样的没反应，曹元元感觉到自己的情绪也上来了。对于陆志廉，他已经妥协了这么多，甚至改变了这么多。陆志廉让他最终放弃了对父亲偏执的执着，但是这种执着并没有消失，只是变了对象而已。

当自己绝望的在水里狼狈挣扎的时候，这个人依旧运筹帷幄的坐在快艇里对自己伸出了手，沉稳的甚至西装都没皱一下。

真是讨厌，又洗不掉的感觉。

还有20多年呢，曹元元本以为自己会逐渐忘掉这一切。但是如果自己是个能轻易放弃的人，他又怎么会走到今天呢。

反正也没有希望了，来吧，毫无保留的，摧毁他的光环吧，曹元元想，自己最渴望的不就是控制一切吗。

那种不顾一切的笑容又回到了他的脸上，他反身骑坐在陆志廉的身上，单手抓着对方的衣领，亲了上去。

张嘴，咬着对方的嘴唇，几次挤压。之后舌头抵上了陆志廉紧闭的牙关。

任凭曹元元在这里发疯，陆志廉都只是闷声受着，完全没有回应。他的脑子里也乱成了一锅粥，要不是因为这次卧底任务，他本以为曹元元会只是他办过的众多案件中的一个普通罪犯而已。也许只是因为在监狱中两个人稍微了解的多一点而已，他一直都没有越过底线，所以才能心如止水的抓他。

可是这次相处中哪里不同了，他说不清，道不明，但是某种感觉变成了他控制之外的东西。

不停的在底线诱惑着他，仿佛伊甸园枝头上那颗让人垂涎欲滴的果实。

近在眼前，触手可及，却四处都透出陷阱的信号。

失控是陆志廉最讨厌的事情之一。也许不跨出这一步，自己永远都会是那条蛇的目标。

曹元元不顾一切的吻仿佛唤醒了他久违的感觉，工作责任和自我处在的天平的两端，永远都无法平衡。

他突然放松了自己，开始回吻曹元元。如果一定要一试，那眼前这个人准没错。

他抬起自由的右手抓住了曹元元后脑上的短发，亲吻的动作带动着发丝和手心的摩擦。

两个人互相含着对方的舌头，吻个不停，唾液也加速分泌。陆志廉的回应让曹元元更加大胆，从唇边吻到脖颈，他甚至能感觉到身下这个人体温的上升。

陆志廉的手心从头上抚摸到曹元元的后颈，用指尖调戏着对方。曹元元之前解开的扣子给了陆志廉可乘之机，手接下来就顺着往曹元元的胸口上滑。

谁知曹元元看透了他的意图，一把按住了陆志廉的手，把他的手放在身侧，压在膝盖下面。

他笑着摇了摇头，继而开始手和牙并用的撕扯陆志廉衬衣的扣子。

和当时游艇上穿的一样的白衬衣。

梦中那个白色身影的精灵。让他成为，我的，精灵。

曹元元的动作更加粗暴，完全无视了陆志廉犹犹豫豫的反抗，更不管手铐在两个人手腕上留下的，越来越重的红痕。

唾液在陆志廉的胸口和乳首上肆意留下痕迹，看着已经逐渐无法控制的曹元元，陆志廉突然一个屈膝，反身把曹元元压在了床上。双手同时按住对方的手腕，两张脸离得越来越近，鼻尖快到碰到了一起。

“元少悠着点，一会儿折腾不动了。”陆志廉笑了笑，这种笑容又把曹元元打回了原型。他温柔的解开了曹元元衬衣的最后的两颗扣子，从肩膀脱了一下，压在身下。反正手铐解不开，上衣碍事还是要继续碍事的。

曹元元放弃了反抗，任凭陆志廉拖着他的手腕解开了自己的皮带扣，又脱掉了自己的裤子。

果然，贼永远是贼吗？见到猫，会怕得要死，却又会被那一身美丽的毛发，矫健的身躯，和炯炯的眼神吸引吗？

曹元元伸手，抚摸着陆志廉身上的肌肉线条，不禁苦笑。

自己就是条蛟，却以为是真龙。见到了龙，才明白那条鸿沟哪有那么容易跨越的。

随着自己的腰被一双手轻捏了一下，曹元元才回过神，陆志廉盯着他，“想什么呢？”

曹元元摇摇头，趴在陆志廉的耳边，“我开始明白，什么叫邪不压正了…呵…”

陆志廉不禁噗了一声笑，又狠狠的吻了吻曹元元的唇。

“想的真多。”

他从随身行李里翻出了之前做戏准备的一小盒润滑剂和避孕套。慢慢的帮着曹元元开扩穴口，感觉对方准备的差不多了，就准备撕开避孕套。

结果被曹元元一把夺了过去撕开，替他带上。温热的指尖和火热的目光让陆志廉的欲望濒临失控。

所以进入的时候，他没有一丝犹豫和后悔，哪怕这种假戏真做注定是没有未来的挣扎。

腰部的每一次动作，都伴随着身下人的喘息和回应。伴随着吻和握紧的双手，谁还在意未来，只想活在当下。

曹元元紧抓着陆志廉的手，一阵阵痛苦和隐约快感的夹杂让他忍不住抬起头，陆志廉就趁机亲吻他的喉结和脖颈。

在一阵难忍的疼痛之后，一股奇怪的感觉从小腹传入大脑，直冲到头顶。并没有被抚摸的阴茎射出白浊，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，任由快感一阵阵的袭来。

正在大脑一片空白的时候，那个温柔的嘴唇又吻了上来，更加温暖。

曹元元挣扎着伸出手，上下撸着陆志廉的阴茎。已经去掉了避孕套的阴茎依旧等待着释放，手里动作了几下之后，陆志廉也射在了曹元元的小腹上。

结束，依旧是吻。

曹元元心里平和了大半，不知道是陆志廉给予他久违的温柔，还是自己突然觉得事事都掌控在手也许没那么重要。

陆志廉用纸巾替曹元元清理着小腹，引来对方的些许笑容。也许自己，哪怕身处其位，也有爱上别人和接受爱的资格吧。不撞一下南墙，怎么知道那里终究有没有出口呢…

任务还要继续，这一晚上两个人却都有种抛弃世界的气势。被拷在一起，也拥抱在一起，明天我们一起，面对一切。

FIN.


End file.
